After Hogwarts
by GoldenHairedProngslet
Summary: Draco goes to live with a famliy friend and has to live like a muggle what will happen when he falls for the unexpected. Will he show her his real self and the magic that comes with him or will he continue to live like a muggle? give it a chance, im not good at summery's R
1. Chapter One

After Hogwarts!

Draco goes to live with a family friend but has to live like a muggle what will happen when he fall in love, what does a certain blonde have anything to do with this?

* * *

DRACO POV!

'Draco Malfoy! get your stuff you will be late if you don't hurry up!' screamed Narcissa Malfoy up the stairs to her son.

Draco has just graduated from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry with good grades two months ago, his mother is now sending him off to live with her friend Vanessa and her two children(who are also wizards and witch's) who live in a muggle neighbourhood in England. A small place called Brown Edge in the Midlands.

'Yes Mother, i'm coming calm down' Draco called back whilst running down the stairs with his trunk, he was port-keying to Vanessa's house so no one would suspect a thing.

'Sweety i can't believe your leaving me all growing up in the big world' Narcissa sniffed

'don't worry mum i will owl you every week to tell you what's going' Draco smiled at his loving mother the only person he has ever cared about, his dad cared more about power than him and his mother, that made him end up in Askaban the only reason Draco and his Mother aren't in Askaban is because of Harry Potter, people would asking him why would he did this but his answer was only the same all the time "Underneath the mask of terror was good, they only choose to show it off half way through the war and it saved my life which i am thankful for" i owe Harry Potter a lot he saved my life three times now and my Mothers once and for that he was grateful.

'Okay honey i will hold you to that. right grab the port-key it will be going soon' she said cracking a grin

'okay Mother i will owl you soon, love you' and with that there was a big swish and a crack and he hit the hard floor.

'Hello Draco' said a feminine voice. Draco looked up to see the face's of Vanessa and her children Sophie and Tom

'Hay Vanessa' Draco smiled 'How are you and the kids?'he gestured towards Sophie and Tom. Tom was 9 and had just started year six in a muggle school and Sophie was 6 and had just started year three at the muggle school.

'their fine' she said as Draco got up off the floor 'have you got any muggle cloths?'

'not many. Why?' he asked

'there is some in your wardrobe in your room, i will be getting you up at seven tomorrow so you can get ready for collage you will be walking, your mother told you were you will be going to get to the bus stop didn't she?'

'yes, she said walk to Endon: Claylake and get the bus from there to Westwood collage' he told her

'yes very good you will be picking the kids up tomorrow as well Draco, is that allright?' she asked

'yes that's fine' when the convocation finished he went upstairs and got ready for bed when his head hit the pillow his eyes started to drop, the last thought through his head was _"here i start a new"_ and his eyes closed.

* * *

'Draco! get up' a voice screeched

'moomuhhmuhh' Draco replied

'Up! your going to be late'

'fine i'm getting u-u-u-uuup' Draco yawned

'Lazy shit' the voice of Vanessa whispered under her breath.

'Oii! do your kid's know you talk like that?' Draco said half offended.

Draco got up and found that Vanessa had got some cloths ready for his first day at his muggle school. he got changed and went down stairs for breakfast.

'Finally got up ay lazy bum?' Soph asked him smiling widely.

'heyy you sound like your mother' Draco laughed as he took a bite of his toast as she glared at him. Breakfast was pretty quite after both mother and daughter said they were nothing a like while he just laughed at them both.

'okay go before you will be late.' Vanessa snapped

'okay okay chill in the name of Merlin' Draco sighed.

Draco closed the door and started walking down to the main road it was lovely and peaceful until he heard a bit of giggling he looked up to see three girls Laughing and messing about.

'No, no Georgia, Stop!' yelled the middle girl through laughs 'that's not right! you can't just do that!'

'why not Lexi?' laughed the one on the left (the one named Georgia)

'Alisha sort your bloody sister out' she told the one on the right

'Sorry Alex sort it out your self, she's kind of a free will.' Alisha giggled

she mumbled something that made the other girls laugh and he smiled at the closeness the three friends had. They were half way down to Endon when the girl named Alisha turned around and saw him and whipped her head round and started chatting to her sister and friend and started giggling then the girl named Georgia turned round and started giggling with her sister. Draco heard what the one in the middle say to her giddy friends.

'Oh. Please. Shut. Up. Both of you! You both have boyfriends!' she said through her laugh's. But she didn't turn to look at him.

'Oh Lexi-Lex, what if we weren't talking about us you goof ball' said Alisha and Georgia in unison with a cheeky smile on their face's, Draco just smirked they were completely unaware that he could here them.

'are you guys always trying to set me up with someone? we don't even know this guy!' she said in what sounded like an irritated voice 'You haven't even looked at him yet, he's fucking gorgeous' Draco smirked again 'Just look at him Alex' said Alisha

'unlike you Leesh i don't go round gawking at guys' she told her friend who blushed

'I don't go round gawking at guys' Alisha mumbled and Alex/Lexi burst out laughing

'shut up the bus is here' Georgia told them as the bus pulled up. Draco got on after the three girls he followed. _'it looks like these girls go Westwood'_ thought Draco, he looked up to see the girls Alisha and Georgia (they looked like twins) staring at him with wide eyes. He carried on at sat in the only spare seat one across from them, twin's eyes followed him to his seat. As soon as he sat down they lean forward to talk to the girl in front. It was Alex/Lexi she was leaning against the window her feet on the other chair looking down at her hands. He heard Georgia go,

'Lex, it looks like we have a new student coming our school' she giggled, when her friend had finished Alex/Lexi lifted her head to see who she was on about and made eye contact with Draco, she blushed and looked down again and the twins started a new round of giggling, Draco however was still looking at her, his breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful, she had long blond wavy hair that came down to her waist, big blue innocent eyes, pretty pink lips and pale ivory skin. She was wearing a pink fitted T-shirt with three quarter length sleeve's and denim shorts with black pumps that looked like they were just about dead.

'He's staring at you Lexi' said Georgia in a sing-song voice at this comment Draco dropped his head looking at her through the corner of his eyes.

'Shut up and go fuck your boyfriend George' Alex/Lexi replied calmly which made him smirk and then she put, what Draco recognised as earphones -he learnt about them in muggle studies- in her ears, rested her head on the window and closed her eyes. He could see her wording the words to the song that she was listening to. Then the bus jerked to a stop. He got up and out of the bus to see his new school, it looked like Hogwarts just a lot smaller.

* * *

ALEX POV!

She opened her eyes to see him walk off the bus and look at the collage building.

'you ready Lex?' asked Alisha she looked up at her friend and nodded they got up and got off the bus, Alex passed the new boy and started towards the main door when she heard her name shouted:

'Alexis Jones get your pretty arse here now!' a voice shouted she turned around to see Jacob running at her with his arms open wide, Alex's face spread in to a big grin and ran into his arms.

'Jacob Stanley do you need to be so loud?... Gay boy!'she commented to one of her best friends, she felt the new boys gaze on her back.

'yes i do, how was your weekend?' he asked

'very good thanks, you?' she asked back

'im glad. Got with that Clara at Tom's party, lets just say she isn't as good as she says she is' he laughed Alex joined him.

'I always said she was a whore' she snorted

'Talking about yourself again Alexis?' said a snarky female voice behind her, Alex knowing who it was rolled her eyes and turned around.

'No actually Clara i'm not that self absorbed unlike you, we were actually talking how you are a stupid whore' Alex explained with an innocent look on her face, Clara was red in the face and looked fuming.

'that's not what your pal Jacob thinks is it sweet heart?'she said walking over to Jacob and smashed her lips to his, he rolled his eyes while she was attacking him, Alex fell to the floor with laughter and Clara stopped snogging Jake to glare at her.

'you actually think he likes that? you must be as dumb as you look, his eyes are wide open for one, second, if you listened to us a bit longer before you interrupted you would of heard him say, and i quote, "lets just say she isn't as good as she says she is". So stop making a dick of your self in front of every one' Alex laughed, Clara looked around to see that there was a crowd gathered around them, all snickering and laughing, and she ran off crying.

'that's my Lexi doesn't take no crap off some stupid slag!" shouted 'Lisha, and every one burst out laughing and all said 'So she hasn't changed much over the weekend then' and Alex burst out laughing again.

'Right well that got her off my case, thanks Lexi, i knew i loved you for a reason' Jake said and gave her a one armed hug and she smiled up at him as they walked up to the school and then Jake stopped Alex turned to see why.

'Hey are you the new kid? Draco Malfoy?' he asked the hot blond haired boy off the bus, he nodded in reply 'okay i have to show you round is that okay? not that you have much of a choice.' Jake laughed and they started walking towards Alex.

'Jake i have to get to registration and so i will see you later yeah?' Alex called to him. He looked a bit bummed and tried to protest.

'come on Lex stay you no you want to'

'Jacob i can't if i don't go now i will get told off and I've had enough drama for one day!' she laughed and walked up to her registration room.

Jacob gasped 'enough drama?' he rushed over to Alex and put his hand on her forehead 'Lex are you all right? you live for drama!' he asked her the people who had heard started laughing.

'Oh har har very funny, OII GEORGE WAIT THERE YOU GAY GIRL!' Alex shouted after Georgia.

* * *

DRACO POV:

Draco saw Alexis run after her friend from the bus Georgia and drag her away from the boy she was snogging and said

'Come on, enough dry humping him for today' she winked at a pouting Georgia 'see you later Tom-arse' she smirked at the boy who looked like he needed some relief and quick. The two girls ran off to registration one sulking and glaring and the other giggling like mad.

'dude if you keep staring you will burn a hole in her head' Jacobs voice said breaking him out of his thoughts Draco looked at Jacob and saw he was smirking, he looked down embarrassed that he was caught,

' so you got a little crush on my girl Lexi-poo have ya?' Jacob asked half joking half serious ' if yo hurt her i will hurt you, you know? she is like my little sister and i will protect her wit all my heart'

' i wont hurt her i barely know her i haven't even talked to her' Draco explained to Jacob

' okay i just wanted to make it clear that if you do go out with her i will be big brotherly towards her dating you, Okayyy not we got that clear, lets go to class we have missed registration.

(TIME SKIP LAST PERIOD)

ALEX POV

Alex had a free period and she was going to spend it with 'Leesh and George while they practicably shagged their boyfriends on the bench, she was just about to interrupt the twins just to piss them off when Sam came running up to her,

' Hay Lexii i know you have free period and all but our model didn't show for our photography project so i offered you to do it will you please be a babe and do it for us it is for half of our marks this term, Please, Please, Please'_ he is so persistent_ Alex thought fondly,

' fine, sure beats watching a porno to be' Sam laughed and dragged her off to the photography room.

'got her miss told you she wasn't doing anything except contemplating on how to piss the twins off' Sam laughed

'Okay Lex do you know what to do? try to just relax put you I-pod on to dance to there are some props on the table beside the photographing area and mostly just have fun you will have one person at a time you guys to will have 10 minute each and go' the teacher went on she had Sam first and then Jack then Tim then Andy and so on finally she is on the last person to do the photography project, she went to get a drink while he or she set up his or her camera.

she turned around and froze to see the hot new boy from the bus she forced herself not to blush and started to dance and use some of the props that she was given, trying not to think that she was dancing and making a prat of her self in front of a gorgeous stranger, she was re-leaved to find that the 10 minutes had finished and rushed out to find 'Leesh & George

* * *

DRACO POV (WALKING HOME)

Draco was walking home at a very slow pace, he was thinking about the blonde beauty call Lexii/Alex, how she danced when he was taking photos of her, she moved with such grace and looked so peaceful, he was pulled out of his thoughts by a pain filled yelp behind him, he turned around to see the girl, he had been thinking about on the floor clutching her ankle with tears streaming down her face. he ran up to her

"Excuse me, would you like some help that looks quite painful" he asked her as gently as he could to not scare her, she looked up tears filling her beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

ALEX POV

"Excuse me, would you like some help that looks quite painful" a gorgeous husky voice asked gently she looked up only to see the beautiful boy that had been clouding her mind for the whole day.

"Yes please, i don't know what i have done but it is killing me" She whispered

"Here let me look at it" he said softly, he lifted her ankle to his eyes and inspected it.

"its just a sprain if you put some weight on it will get better quicker, i can help you walk if you would like so you don't have to put full weight on it?"he asked kindly

"yes please" she said quietly, he helped her to get up and put an arm round her waist. They talked the whole way back to the end of her road where he let her go, when they went their separate ways they both had giant smiles on their faces.

* * *

For the next week Draco and Lexi walked to and from school together, considering Leesh and George drove in their car and Lexi liked to walk.

They got to know each other better and ended up being really close. She helped him pick up the kids from school and they loved her, she she loved them back just as much, Lexi loved children and new how to communicate with them.

* * *

It was the weekend and Draco was bored, he wanted to do something fun, there wasn't much to do in this place,

"Draco will you go shop for me sweetie" Vanessa called to him

"Sure, Sure" he called back, he had picked up this saying from Jake and Lexi.

"thanks sweetie" she shouted up the stairs

* * *

Draco couldn't find the bread that V needed and was starting to get pissed off

"why can't they just have the bloody bread" he muttered to himself

"you know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness don't ya?" Said a beautiful yet familiar voice behind him making him jump and turn around,

"Jesus Christ, Lexi are you trying to kill me?" Draco panted she giggled and it was like music to his ears,

"is this the bread you need?" She asked holding the exact thing he was looking for

"Lexi your a life saver, where the hell was it?" grabbing the bread from her

"Dray is was right here" she giggle, pointing to a shelf that was above his head, he didn't think to look up and mentally face palmed

"what are you doing here anyway?" Draco asked

"I am getting so ingredient for my cousins they are making cookies tonight" Lexi beamed, making her look like a fallen angel in Draco's opinion

"are you helping them? If not do you wanna do something because I am so bored, I need to do something"

" I don't have to, and sure let me get changed and come round mine in about half an hour" she smiled

"okay, see you then" she waved to her and went to the till to pay for the bread,

* * *

Draco was walking up Lexi's street in a pair of jeans and a black fitted T-shirt and some Vans he was happy that he was going out because if anyone could stop the Boredom it was her, he knocked on the door three times and waited, her heard someone shout and the door opened he looked down to see a little boy about three years old with blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes staring up at him

"Who, you?" the little boy asked

"I'm Draco, is Lexi in?"

the little boy nodded his head dramatically and ran off leaving Draco at the door, then he came running back,

"oo can come in, uncle Gareth says so" the little boy held out his hand for Draco to take hold of, when Draco took hold of his hand he pulled him inside and into what Draco guessed was the living room.

"now what are your intentions for ma big cousin" the little boy said in a cute baby voice, this almost made Draco laugh he was about to answer when...

"Lucas, where are you" Lexi's voice sang out as she burst into the room grabbing hold of the little boy and swinging him around wildly making him giggle like mad, she placed him on her hip and laughed with him.

" Hey-ya Draco, I see you met little man?"

Draco nodded "the little monster asked what my intentions with you were" Draco explained whilst tickling Lucas' belly making him giggle, Lexi laughed

"I am guessing, my daddy asked you to say that did he little man" Lexi asked while Lucas nodded dramatically,

"okay then sweetie, are you going to let me go so I can stop Draco killing himself before boredom does it for him" Lexi winked at Lucas and he ran into the other room she watched him run out and turned to Draco

"you ready to go out?" Draco simply nodded and followed Lexi out, he finally took In what she was wearing, she was wearing a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a white vest, her hair was in soft curls cascading down her back as she skipped down the road,

* * *

They were out for about an hour before they both got bored again

"Lexi I am bored again" Draco whined

"well there isn't nothing I can do for you there sugar plum" Lexi sang back

"well there might be something" Draco said raising his eye suggestively making Lexi giggle

"you mean" Lexi looked around to make sure no one was listening "ride the magic unicorns to the magic far away tree" she said in a hushed tone making Draco laugh

"I wasn't thinking that no" Lexi put on a mock crestfallen look and sighed

"well we could always go Hanley?" she suggested

"yeah go on then, but how will we get their" Draco asked

"by flying a broomstick, Duhh" she said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world and this made Draco uncomfortable Because he knew that they actually existed

"race you back to my place" she yelled as she took off

"hay that's cheating, no fair!"

" you have longer legs than me, so fair!"

It didn't latke long for him to catch up with her, when he did he grabbed her round the waist and spun her round in circles making her go into a fit of giggles.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it please read and review **

**Golden Haired Prongslet**


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note!**

**This story has been put on hold (sorry)**

**I am NOT abandoning it I am simply going to do one story at a time starting with my most popular**

**Sorry guys**

**Thanks for the support guys **

* * *

**Golden Haired Prongslet**

**xxx**


End file.
